onepiecefanonfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Saga de Water Ivy/Arco de Cool Land
El Arco de Cool Land '''es el duodécimo arco de la historia de los Piratas del Ave Azul y el primero de la Saga de Water Ivy. Antecedentes Luego de caer del Mar del Cielo, los Piratas del Ave Azul y Cherubiel se ven en una situación desesperada al estar heridos, el barco dañado, su capitán desaparecido y con los Marines acechando. Sin embargo, reciben inesperada ayuda de una tribu peculiar y un joven médico llamado Taylor, logran salir airosos de la situación y acaban reclutando tanto a su antigua enemiga y al médico como camaradas en la tripulación. Capitulo 216: Mujer Nueva, Ropa Nueva Es una tarde tranquila en el Grand Line. El clima es templado y el Ocean Spirit navega plácidamente navega plácidamente hasta su siguiente destino. Abordo, sus tripulantes se afanan en diversas actividades. Angélique esta al mando del timón y al mismo tiempo escribe su bitácora, Mia reparte unos refrigerios a sus amigos antes de la cena, Bert revisa los aparejos, Katrina toca alegremente el violín, Evangeline toma una ducha, James desarma su revolver para limpiarlo y Jean esta en su forma híbrida posando mientras Taylor lo dibuja para su registro de frutas Zoan, pero Big Bird no deja de molestar a su amo mientras posa. Taylor: ¡Por enésima vez! ¡No te muevas! Jean: ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Big Bird no deja de picarme la cabeza! Big Bird: ¡No es cierto! ¡No es cierto! Jean: ¡Claro que si! ¡Si no, ¿que haces allá arriba?! Big Bird: ¡Disfrutar de la vista! Jean: ¡Mentiroso! El peliazul y el ave comienzan a pelearse ante la mirada derrotada de Taylor que no puede terminar su dibujo. Mientras tanto, Evangeline ha terminado su ducha y ha salido de la cabina, pero hay un detalle de su aspecto que llama un poco la atención de sus compañeros: lleva la misma ropa que llevaba cuando la conocieron, sólo que bastante raída por los sucesos de los últimos días. Jean: Ahmm, ¿Evangeline? Evangeline: Si, mi capitán. Jean: Ya te lo dije, llámame Jean. No necesitas decirme capitán todo el tiempo. Evangeline: Como desee , capitán. Jean: Aish ,como sea. Te iba a preguntar por qué sigues usando esa ropa. Evangeline: Oh.... La chica se mira a si misma por un momento. Evangeline: ...Ahora mismo mi guardarropa no dispone de nada más, capitán. Mia: Ah, no eso no puede ser. Vamos a conseguirte algo decente. Evangeline: No es necesario, señorita Mia. Mia: Ok. Primero que nada, es Mia a secas. Y segundo, no puedes andar por el mundo con esa ropa. Además, vida nueva y mujer nueva, ¿no? Una mujer nueva necesita ropa nueva. La pelinaranja jala a Evangeline de vuelta a la cabina y la lleva hasta el baño. Una vez ahí, Mia abre la puerta de la secadora y deja que la ropa que contenía caiga al piso. Mia: Muy bien, escoge. Puedes quedarte cualquier cosa que te guste. Evangeline: Cualquier cosa... ¿hmm? Pasa un rato, y el resto de la tripulación continua con sus actividades hasta que Mia sale alegremente y se aclara la garganta. Mia: Caballeros. Señoritas. Es mi placer presentarles a ... ¡la nueva Evangeline! De la cabina sale Evangeline con su nuevo atuendo que consta de un top a rayas blanco con azul, unos shorts azules de hombre, una bandana verde en la cabeza para sostener su fleco y mantenerlo fuera de sus ojos y unos googles. 300px Evangeline: Y... emm¿ Podrían decirme como me veo? A pesar de lo peculiar de la combinación, esta se ve inusualmente bien sobre la rubia alada y todos no tardan en hacerle llegar sus comentarios positivos. Todos excepto James, el cual simplemente la mira con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrosadas. James: Wow... Ante esta reacción, Evangeline no puede evitar sentirse un poco avergonzada. Pero pronto deja todo eso a un lado cuando Bert da la alarma de algo. Bert: ¡Tierra a la vista! Capitulo 217: Cool Land Los piratas se asoman por la baranda para ver y logran distinguir una isla muy lejana en el horizonte, a lo cual reaccionan emocionados. Katrina: ¿Qué clase de isla creen que sea? Jean: No lo sé, pero de seguro que habrá cosas grandiosas. ¿Lista para tu primera aventura en el Mar Azul, Evangeline? Evangeline: Ahmm... si, capitán... supongo... Jean: No te oigo muy convencida. Evangeline: No, no es eso, capitán. Es solo que... todo es tan raro aquí. El mar se ve azul y no blanco. Las nubes están sobre mí en lugar de debajo... es fascinante y extraño. Me emociona y me aterra al mismo tiempo. Angélique: Jajaja. Irónico. Nosotros sentíamos lo mismo allá arriba pero al revés. Conforme se van acercando a la isla, grises nubes empiezan a hacer acto de presencia y la temperatura empieza a bajar más y más, generando algo de incomodidad en el grupo, sobre todo en aquellos que provienen de islas cálidas. Katrina: H...Hace frío, ¿no? Taylor: S...sólo...sólo un poco... Angélique: Debemos estar acercándonos a una isla de invierno. Deberíamos usar algo más abrigador. Los piratas se ponen abrigos, guantes y gorras. A Evangeline le obsequian más ropa para que pueda abrigarse y Taylor crea una enorme manta con sus poderes para cubrirse de cuerpo entero. Finalmente, llegan a su destino y desembarcan en un muelle de aspecto abandonado que se cubre lentamente de la nieve que ya empieza a caer del cielo. Jean: Jajaja sí. ¡Nieve! ¡Hey, Katrina! ¡Hagamos ángeles! El joven y la niña se tiran al suelo y agitan los brazos y piernas para hacer ángeles de nieve mientras que el resto observa un enorme letrero ubicado en la cima de un arco. Angélique: Supongo que es la entrada de algún pueblo. Bert: Pero ¿porque esta tachado el letrero? En efecto, el cartel dice en letras grandes “Bienvenidos a Cool Land” pero la palabra bienvenidos esta rayoneada con lo que parece ser un marcador rojo gigante y alrededor están añadidas las palabras '''Jackal Rules! y Propiedad de Jackal además de lo que parecen ser marcas de garras. James: Debió haber sido ser algún vándalo adolescente. Mia: O tal vez no tan adolescente… Mia dice eso mientras recuerda su pasado no tan lejano vandalizando la base de la Marine de Marshmallow y se ríe. Angélique: Como sea, sigamos adelante. Jean, Katrina ¡Vamos! Jean: Ok ¡Vamos! Katrina: ¡Si! Los piratas entran entonces a Cool Land, un pintoresco pueblo invernal. A pesar del frio y la nieve, la gente realiza toda clase de tareas con alegría y energía y hay toda clase de negocios que venden desde ropa invernal hasta toda clase de comida. Jean: Cool. Los piratas pasean anonadados por el lugar y en su camino pasan por la casa de una anciana, la cual dormita tranquilamente en una mecedora ubicada en su pórtico. Esta abre los ojos por un momento y mira de reojo a los piratas, especialmente a Jean, para luego volverlos a cerrar. Anciana: …Un hombre con el pelo azul….zzzzzzzz.... Pero entonces, la anciana abre los ojos por completo y mira furiosamente a Jean. Anciana: ¡¡EL HOMBRE CON EL PELO AZUL!! Sin prevío aviso, la mujer se levanta de su silla toma su bastón y se abalanza sobre Jean, golpeandolo con su bastón para confusión de este y de sus camaradas. Jean: ¡¿Qué carajo…!? ¡¡Señora!! ¡¡¿Qué rayos le sucede!!? Capitulo 218: Confusión La mujer continua apaleando a Jean con su bastón y él simplemente se cubre de sus golpes pues no esta dispuesto a golpear a una anciana. Jean: ¡Auch! ¡Señora, espere! ¡Aghh! Ante esto, el resto de sus compañeros intenta calmarla o quitársela de encima. Angélique: ¡Señora, cálmese! Katrina: ¡Déjelo en paz! Big Bird: ¡Déjelo en paz! ¡Déjelo en paz! Anciana: ¡Desgraciado! ¡Pagarás por tus fechorías, vándalo de cabello azul! James: ¡Sé que es un idiota pero no es motivo para golpearlo! Jean: ¡James! ¡Mejor no me ayudes! El alboroto que causa la mujer mayor es suficiente para comenzar a llamar la atención de las personas del pueblo, hasta que de la casa de la anciana sale un muchacho de unos quince años a detenerla. Muchacho: ¡Abuela! ¡Abuela! ¡Calmate! Anciana: ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Por culpa de ese malandro el pueblo esta sufriendo! Muchacho: ¡Pero abuela! ¡Te has confundido! ¡El no es Jackal! Anciana: ¡¿Cómo dices?! Muchacho: ¡Ponte tus lentes! La anciana deja de golpear a Jean, saca unas gafas de su chal y se las coloca sobre el puente de la nariz, para luego enfocar nuevamente al peliazul. Anciana: ¿Huh? Muchacho: ¿Ves, abuela? Tal vez tenga el cabello azul y sea igual de feo… Jean: ¡Oye! Muchacho: …Pero el no es Jackal. Al ver que su nieto tiene razón, la anciana finalmente baja su bastón y adopta una expresión amable y preocupada, mientras Jean se soba un brazo. Anciana: Oh, lo lamento tanto, jovencito. Pensé que eras ese horrible Jackal. Oh, ¿te lastime el brazo? Déjame ver. La anciana se acerca a Jean y le revisa el brazo que la había estado golpeando, para extrañeza de Jean y sus compañeros y vergüenza de su nieto. Anciana: Oh, vaya parece que no tienes nada. Me alegro. Muchacho: Abuela… Anciana: Oh, no te pongas celoso mi niño, sabes que te quiero más a ti. La anciana aprieta las mejillas de su nieto, avergonzandolo aun más. Muchacho: ¡Abuela! La anciana finalmente suelta a su nieto y saluda a los piratas con cordialidad, los cuales se ven confundidos por el cambio repentino de comportamiento de la anciana.. Anciana: Lamento mi rudeza anterior, jovencitos. Yo soy Eunice y este es mi nieto Flake. Todos: Ahmmm… mucho gusto señora. Anciana: Quisiera disculparme por lo sucedido como es debido, así que por que no entran a la casa por algo de chocolate caliente y galletas. Taylor: Oh no, no se moleste. Angélique: No es necesario… Eunice: Por supuesto que es necesario, ahora entren. El grupo considera grosero seguir rechazando la invitación de la anciana a su casa así que finalmente acaban por aceptar y entran a su casa. Esta es bastante acogedora, todo esta hecho de madera con acabados muy rústicos y adornada con algunas cortinas y otros accesorios del mismo estilo. Eunice: Siéntanse como en su casa. Tomen asiento y en un momento les traeré el chocolate. Los Piratas hacen lo que la anciana les dice mientras que Flake pone leña en el lugar de una chimenea, haciendo un ambiente aun más cálido. Katrina: Awww, que linda casa. Bert: Se ve como un buen lugar para retirarse una vez que se este viejo. Mia: Pero que no ya estabas viejo.*risa contenida* Bert: No soy viejo, soy veterano que es diferente. Al poco rato regresa Eunice cargando dos charolas. Una con varias tazas de chocolate caliente y la otra con besos de nuez. Las pone sobre una mesita de té y luego procede a servir a cada uno de los compañeros. Eunice: Cuidado, esta caliente. James: Muchas gracias Evangeline: Le agradezco profundamente por su hospitalidad. Eunice: No es nada. Además siempre es agradable tener invitados en casa. Usualmente sólo somos mi Flake y yo. Katrina: Aun así, gracias. La anciana se ríe y luego toma también una taza de chocolate. Flake: Ustedes no son de por aquí. ¿Qué hacen en Cool Land? Eunice: Flake, no seas maleducado. No preguntes lo que no te importa. Flake: Ok… Angélique: No pasa nada, señora. Sólo estamos de turistas. Flake: ¿Son viajeros? Angélique: Ahmmm… si….viajeros. Flake: Cool. James: Disculpe , señora. Si no es intromisión, ¿puedo preguntarle algo? Eunice: En absoluto, querido. Y puedes llamarme Eunice. James: Ok, Eunice. ¿Podría decirme… quién es ese tal Jackal con el cual confundió a Jean? Mia: Yo quería preguntar lo mismo. Vimos su nombre pintarrajeado en el letrero del pueblo. Ante la pregunta, los ceños de la anciana y su nieto se fruncen un poco pero aun asi se dispone a responder. Eunice: Verán… Jackal es… Pero en ese momento empieza a sonar una alarma en todo el pueblo. Evangeline: ¿Qué sucede? Eunice¡Oh, Dulce señora de la Montaña! ¡Están aquí! La señora se levanta de improviso y cierra las cortinas de todas sus ventanas mientras su nieto pone seguro a la puerta. Mia: ¿Quién esta aquí? Flake: Jackal…. Capitulo 219: Los Piratas Gélidos Los del Ave Azul se sienten confundidos por la situación, mientras que Eunice y su nieto siguen asegurando la casa y se oye a sus vecinos hacer lo mismo afuera. Jean: Espera, no entendemos nada. ¿Quién es el tal Jackal? ¿Y qué demonios esta pasando? Pero entonces su pregunta es respondida por un sonido del exterior: un grito de hombre. Pero no es un grito cualquiera, se trata de un grito de... ¿júbilo? ????: ¡¡WAAAAAAAHOOOO!! En contra de la voluntad de Eunice, Jean y compañía se asoman por las ventanas para observar a quien emitió el grito. Se trata de un hombre fornido de atavío extravagentemente colorido y cabello azul como el de Jean, pero mucho más largo y alborotado. Tiene mirada de loco, porta una extraña arma a la vez que esta subido en un barco capaz de "navegar" por la nieve y el cual transita por la plaza principal. ????: ¡Muy buenos días, señoras y señores! ¡¡Jackal y sus piratas gélidos ya están aquí!! * Capitán de los Piratas Gélidos: Jackal "El de la Tormenta Invernal". Recompensa: 55,000,000 Angélique: ¿Ese es Jackal? Flake: Si... Jean: ¡Oh, Vamos! ¿¡En serio me confundieron con él!? ¡Ese tipo es horrible! ¡No nos parecemos en nada! James: Pues a mi me parecen dos gotas de agua. Jean: *sarcasmo* Ajajajaja. ¡Callate! James: ¡No me callo a menos que yo quiera! Ambos muchachos comienzan a pelearse frente a la ventana, empujando a sus compañeros pero Angélique los detiene. Angélique: ¡Ya dejen de actuar como niños y cállense que no dejan escuchar! ¡Par de tontos Jean y James: Tsk... ok. Con Jackal están otros tantos sujetos de entre los cuales destaca una mujer de aspecto níveo y un hombrecito de aspecto salvaje. Hombrecito: Ya conocen la rutina. Simplemente se quedarán en sus casas mientras nosotros tomamos lo que queramos y luego nos iremos.... Mujer: ... Pero si alguien intenta oponerse... es hombre muerto... * Miembro de los Piratas Gélidos: Frost Bite "El Duende de las Nieves". * Primer Oficial de los Piratas Gélidos: Ice Claw "Espada de la Ventisca". La gente del pueblo temerosamente hace lo que les es dicho por los Piratas y simplemente observan como estos saquean sus negocios y toman todo su dinero y mercancías. Ante esta escena, Jean y compañía simplemente no pueden quedarse mirando. Jean: Ok, ese Jackal se acaba de ganar una patada en el trasero. ¡Vamos a entregarle su premio, chicos! Todos: ¡Siiiii! Flake: ¿Eh? Eunice: ¡No, no salgan! ¡Solo harán que los maten! Jean: No creo que lo logren, señora. A pesar de las suplicas de la anciana, estos salen de la casa dispuestos a luchar ante la mirada aterrada de la mujer. Uno de los Piratas gélidos abre la caja registradora de una cafetería y cuenta el dinero con mirada avariciosa pero entonces es noqueado de una patada por Angélique. Angélique: Despreciable... Alrededor del pueblo, se dan situaciones similares entre el resto de los del Ave Azul y otros miembros de los Piratas Gélidos, hasta que llegan Jean,Big Bird, Evangeline, y Taylor contra Jackal, Ice Claw y Frostbite. Al ver que alguien lo desafía, este muestra una sonrisa torcida. Frot Bite: Mire jefe, esos tipos quieren detenernos. Jackal: Awwww. Son casi adorables. Ice Claw: Me encargo de ellos, jefe... Jackal: Nahhh. Esta vez me encargo yo. Jean: ¡De quién se van a encargar es de ti! Jean se transforma en su forma híbrida y salta hacia el frente para atcar pero entonces se da acuerda de algo que había olvidado hace mucho, el frió lo hace mucho más débil. El peliazul simplemente se queda temblando de frío inmóvil ante la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros. Taylor: ¿Jean? Big Bird: ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué sucede? Evangeline: ¿Esta bien, capitán? Al ver esto, Jackal se ataca de la risa al punto de limpiarse las lagrimas. Jackal: ¡¡¡HAHAHAHAHA! ¡Decía que se iba a encargar de mi, hahahahaha!!! Que gracioso. Pero súbitamente, "el de la Tormenta Invernal" deja de reírse y da un fuerte golpe en la barbilla que manda a Jean directo al suelo. Taylor y Big Bird: ¡Jean! Evangeline: ¡Capitán! Jean: ¡Carajo! Jean vuelve a su forma humana y se levanta con cierta dificultad mientras se soba la barbilla, mientras que sus camaradas se disponen a lanzarse al ataque también. Big Bird: ¡Muere! Taylor: ¡Coral Grab! Evangeline: ¡Heaven's Door! Jackal: Ja. ¡''Human Popsicle!'' El hombre dispara su arma liberando una especie de nube que cubre a Jean y compañía por completo y generando un viento helado aun más frió del que ya se sentía, haciendo que el resto de la tripulación se estremezca. Katrina: ¡Chicos! Angélique: ¿¡Que demonios fue eso!? Jackal: A ver si alguien vuelve a intentar desafiarme. ¡Nos largamos de aquí! Los Piratas Gélidos se suben a su barco nuevamente y se van antes de que la extraña nube generada por la pistola se disipe. Pero cuando finalmente se disipa, Angélique y el resto que no fue alcanzado por la esta miran asombrados y algo asustados a Jean, Big Bird, Taylor y Evangéline, los cuales están cubiertos por una capa de hielo con todo su cuerpo inmóvil salvo por sus ojos. James: ¿¡Que diablos..!? Capitulo 220: La amenaza congelante Ha comenzado una fuerte tormenta de nieve. De vuelta en casa de Eunice, Jean, Big Bird, Taylor y Evangeline han sido descongelados y no pueden parar de temblar mientras los ponen frente a la chimenea. Taylor crea mantas a lo loco para intentar calentarse y a sus amigos mientras que Eunice y su nieto les llevan más chocolate caliente. Taylor: ¿Q...qué... demonios...fue eso? Evangeline: N....n...no lo sé. Katrina: ¿Aun tienen frío, chicos? Jean: ssss....Si.... No tenía tanto frío desde que Jill me metió en una maldita hielera cuando tenía ocho años. Flake: Beban el chocolate, se sentirán mejor. Eunice: Les dije que no salieran a enfrentar a Jackal. Tienen mucha suerte de estar vivos. Jean: Pero usted creyó que yo era Jackal y me ataco de todas formas. Eunice: Era diferente. Creí que Jackal no tenia esa infernal arma de hielo. Angélique: Pero en todo caso. ¿Quién se cree ese Jackal y porque nadie hace nada para detenerlo? Flake: Solía ser un bandido. Grafiteaba las casas y en ocasiones robaba comida de las tiendas. Pero nunca había sido un problema realmente serio. James: Pues ahora me parece bastante serio. ¿Qué sucedio? La anciana da un suspiro, se sienta en su vieja mecedora y se pone a pensar en el pasado. Eunice: Un día... después de que la comisaría local lo atrapase por enésima vez, recibió una reprimenda muy dura del sheriff. Le dijo que se dejara de tonterías e hiciera algo productivo con su vida. Después de eso, Jackal se marcho al mar diciendo que se arrepentiría por ello y que algún día este pueblo sería de él para hacer lo que quisiera. Después nos enteramos por el periódico de que se había vuelto pirata e incluso tenía recompensa aunque a nadie le intereso... al menos eso fue hasta que regreso a Cool Land hace seis meses y para entonces ya tenía esa arma infernal y a esos condenados hombres suyos. La anciana se estremece al recordar. Bert: ¿Y que paso entonces? Flake: Jackal uso su arma para congelar hasta la muerte al Sheriff y a los otros policías y luego amenazó al pueblo. Si cualquiera intentaba interponerse en sus fechorías o si cualquiera intentaba llamar a la marine, acabaría igual que ellos. Si los dejábamos hacer y tomar lo que quisieran nos dejarían en paz. Luego, comenzaron los rumores de que hizo su cuartel general en la base de la montaña y los ataques continuaron.. El muchacho y su abuela quedan un momento en silencio, ante la mirada de los piratas. Katrina: ¿Entonces simplemente lo dejan que se salga con la suya? ¿Nadie lo enfrente? Flake: Algunos intentaron cazarlo después de que se marchaba de regreso a su escondite para que no atacase al pueblo, pero por alguna razón, siempre comenzaba una tormenta después de eso, justo como ahora. Varios nunca volvieron. Congelados por la tormenta o por Jackal, no lo sabemos. Tras finalizar la historia, la anciana y su nieto simplemente se quedan en silencio, dejando que lo único que se escuche sea el crepitar de las llamas de la chimenea. Jean y sus amigos también permanecen en silencio por un momento hasta que Jean se levanta decididamente con todo y su manta y su taza de chocolate, dandole un aspecto un tanto risible. Jean: Muy bien chicos, creo que es evidente que es lo que vamos a hacer. ¡Acabar a ese cretino de Jackal! Eunice y Flake: ¿¡QUÉ!? Piratas: ¡Siiii! Flake: ¿¡Pero que acaso son sordos o estúpidos!? Eunice: ¡Además de que Jackal casi los mato hace un momento! ¡¿Aun quieren ir tras él?! Jean: Se necesita más que eso para acabar con nosotros. ¡Iremos a por él justo...! El pirata se dispone a abrir la puerta y salir pero al hacerlo ve la ventisca de dimensiones polares que hay afuera, se estremece y cierra la puerta de inmediato. Jean: ¡...cuando pase la tormenta! ¡Iremos a por el justo cuando pase la tormenta! Capitulo 221: Una propuesta de negocios Mientras tanto, los Piratas Gélidos siguen "navegando" por la nieve hasta la base de la montaña en la cual hay una enorme puerta metálica y lo que parece ser un Kanshi Den Den Mushi vigilando el exterior. Una vez ahi, Jackal se pone justo en dirección al dispositivo visual y empieza a gritar con una expresión exasperada. Jackal: ¡Oigan, Palurdos! ¡Dejen de estar holgazaneando y ábranos de una maldita vez! Adentro,un hombre en lo que parece ser una caseta de control mira el vídeo emitido por el Den Den Mushi, asiente, y luego procede a emitir una alarma. Guardia: ¡Abran las puertas! ¡El Jefe esta aquí! Otro hombre jala una palanca, activando un mecanismo que abre la enorme puerta metálica, permitiendo al barco entrar a lo que parece ser una base o cuartel. Aunque en principio esta parece ser no más que una cueva helada, se pueden ver toda clase de cables y aparatos que da a notar que el lugar esta tecnológicamente avanzado. Ya con su nave dentro, Jackal se baja felizmente y luego sale corriendo. Jackal: Jajaja. No hay lugar como el hogar. Su voz hace eco a través de la base helada y este juega un poco con el eco, causando algo de vergüenza en sus subordinados de mayor rango. Luego, el de la Tormenta Invernal se dirige a sus hombres. Jackal: ¡Otra cacería exitosa, señores! Piratas Gélidos: ¡Siiiiii! Jackal: ¡Ahora descarguen nuestro botín y cuando terminen, haremos una fiesta tan grande que hasta los Nobles Mundiales nos envidiarán! Piratas Gélidos: ¡SIIIIIII! Los piratas hacen lo que su capitán les manda mientras este se dirige a lo que parece ser su una sala de mando o algo similar Este saca un plato con comida totalmente congelada de una nevera, se sienta con las botas sobre la mesa y procede a echarse la comida a la boca sin calentarla siquiera, masticándola ruidosamente como si fuera hielo. Jackal: Seeeeh. Esto es vida. Pero en ese momento, Frost Bite y Ice Claw llegan a interrumpirlo, muy a su pesar. Ice Claw: Jefe... Jackal: ¡Aish! ¡Ahora que! Tengo unos asuntos pendientes con estos muslos de pato en salsa que no me termine esta mañana y no quiero que me molesten hasta el festín. El hombre simplemente les da la espalda y sigue comiendo, pero sus subordinados siguen insistiendo. Frost Bite: Pero es que... Jackal: ¿¡Qué les acabo de decir!? ¡Largo! ¡Shush! ????: ¿Eso también me incluye a mi? Esas palabras toman por sorpresa a Jackal pues se trata de una voz que desconoce, una voz de mujer. Este Se voltea a ver de donde proviene y logra observar a una chica parada junto a sus subordinados. Jackal: ¡Oh! Frost Bite: Eso era lo que tratábamos de decirle, jefe. La emisaria de Water Ivy esta aquí. ¿No me diga que olvido que teníamos la reunión? La emisaria tiene un bello rostro enmarcado por unos lentes, figura delgada y llena de curvas que se hacen notar aun por encima de su grueso abrigo invernal, mientras que su altura es realzada por sus tacones dándole un aspecto un tanto regio. Habiendo despertado su interés, Jackal se levanta, la observa y se le acerca con lujuria hasta casi estar cuerpo con cuerpo. Jackal: Vaya... ¿Qué tenemos aquí? El hombre intenta agarrarle el trasero, pero la mujer le toma el brazo y se lo retuerce con fuerza, literalmente sometiendolo. Emisaria: No se confunda, señor Jackal. Yo solo vine aquí porque mi ama esta interesada en hacer negocios con usted, nada más. La mujer suelta a Jackal y este cae sobre una de sus rodillas, mientras se sostiene el brazo aparentemente lastimado. Jackal: Tsk... Ni quien quiera hacer negocios con una loca como tu. ¡Largo de mi base! Emisaria: Que lastima... Mi ama, "Hiedra de las Aguas" considera que tiene potencial. Pero si usted no esta interesado, que se le va a hacer. Adiós. La mujer se dispone a retirarse pero Frost Bite la detiene. Frost Bite: ¡Espere, señorita! ¡El capitán esta jugando! Jackal: ¡Claro que no, lo dije en serio! Frost Bite: Que gracioso , jefe. Ejejeje...ahm... El diminuto hombre se dirige hacía su capitán y le habla al oído. Frost Bite: Por favor, jefe. Reconsiderelo. Jackal: Olvídalo. No pienso tener nada que ver con "esa" demente. Además esta fue tu idea y a mi nunca me gusto. Frost Bite: Pero esta mujer tiene una propuesta de negocios que nos hará ricos. Por favor, escúchela. Al oír la palabra "ricos", la expresión de Jackal cambia y se pone de pie, mientras que la emisaria lo mira con altivez. Jackal: ¿Qué clase de propuesta? Capitulo 222: Trato Hecho La mujer camina alrededor de la sala de mando y luego se dispone a hablar. Emisaria: Para empezar, "señor" Jackal. ¿Qué tanto sabe usted sobre Water Ivy '? Jackal: ¿Qué es Water Ivy? Frost Bite: ¡Es la organización para la que ella trabaja! ¡Se lo dije la semana pasada! ¡Cuando decidimos concretar la reunión! Jackal: Ah... Pues se me olvido. Jejejeje. Ante la actitud despreocupada de su "jefe", Frost Bite no puede evitar golpearse la cara con la palma en señal de frustración mientras que Ice Claw solo observa en silencio. Emisaria: Pues, en vista de su..."escaso", por no decir "nulo" conocimiento sobre nuestra organización, se lo explicaré a grandes rasgos. No se preocupe, usaré palabras que pueda entender. Jackal: ¿Es mi imaginación o me acaba de llamar idiota? Frost Bite: Fue su imaginación, capitán, ejejeje. Jackal: Oh, bueno. Frost Bite: (Fiiiuu). Emisaria: (En serio no entiendo que le ve la jefa de potencial a este idiota...) La misteriosa mujer se sienta a la mesa en pose sensual y Jackal vuelve a retomar su lugar junto a sus muslos de pato congelados. Emisaria: Comencemos con lo primero. Water Ivy es una organización que trabaja en las sombras, disfrazada de una empresa, para la obtención de recursos y capital. En términos simples, dinero. Jackal: Aha... Emisaria: Y para obtener ese dinero, realizamos negocios de compra y venta de mercancías de contrabando . Armas, drogas y demás, pero nos enfocamos en un tipo de mercancía muy particular... Jackal: ¿Y eso sería....? Emisaria: Personas... Jackal: ¿Personas? Emisaria: Si. Por definición, esclavos. Jackal: Entiendo. Pero ¿Y? ¿qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo? Emisaria: Usualmente nos valemos de bandas piratas para la obtención de "nuestra mercancía" pero recientemente varias de estas bandas han sido desarticuladas o capturadas y por ende, ya no pueden proveernos de estos "productos" así que... Jackal: Al grano, mujer. Que me aburro. Emisaria: Así que le propongo un trato. Si usted es capaz de proveernos los esclavos, nosotros le daremos una parte de las ganancias de su venta. ¿Qué le parece? Jackal se queda pensando un momento, aparentemente muy confundido o no comprendiendo en absoluto lo que le acaban de decir, pero al cabo de unos segundos responde. Jackal: Pues no lo sé. Suena a mucho trabajo. Yo sólo tomo comida y dinero de los pueblerinos cobardes y mato al que se me interponga. Además, ¿de donde se supone que saque a los esclavos? Emisaria: Pues no lo se. Pero si no tiene problemas en quitarle comida o dinero a los aldeanos, seguro que no será problema secuestrar a unos cuantos. Jackal: Pero si secuestro a los aldeanos y la aldea queda vacia, ¿de donde voy a sacar comida y dinero? Frost Bite: Jefe, si acepta el trato, tendrá suficiente dinero como para comprarse un archipiélago entero. Ya no tendremos que robar a nadie. Ice Claw: Además, ¿no detestaba a la aldea? Si vende como esclavos a los aldeanos será una mejor venganza que solo robarles cosas. Ante estas declaraciones, Jackal sonríe de manera muy siniestra y luego dirige su mirada a la mujer de Water Ivy. Jackal: Trato hecho. La mujer sonríe siniestramente de vuelta y luego le da la mano para sellar el trato. Emisaria: Será un placer hacer negocios con usted. Capítulo 223: Un presentimiento… ''De regreso en Cool Land…' Debido a que la tormenta continúa durante horas, los Piratas del Ave Azul se ven obligados a pasar la noche en casa de Eunice y Flake y deciden ir a por Jackal en cuanto amanezca. Mientras, han convertido la sala de la casa en un dormitorio improvisado con ayuda de mantas creadas con el poder de Taylor y algunos cojines provistos por la anciana, donde todos los compañeros se encuentran durmiendo a pierna suelta, algunos incluso encimados unos sobre otros. Eunice: ¡Buenos días! La anciana y su nieto salen de la cocina en ese momento, despertando a los piratas. Estos van cargando varias charolas con pan y huevos estrellados, así como té de limón recién preparado. Eunice: ¡El desayuno está listo! Al oír la palabra desayuno, varios de los Piratas, incluidos Jean y Big Bird se levantan de inmediato y se ponen a la mesa. Jean: ¡Desayuno! Big Bird: ¡Desayuno! ¡Desayuno! Angélique: ¡Al menos agradezcan, par de burros! Jean y Big Bird: ¡Gracias por la comida! Los piratas comen la comida preparada por su anfitriona, a la vez que planean su ataque contra el capitán de los Piratas Gélidos, mientras que Flake se pone a limpiar la cocina y Eunice se dispone a tejer un rato. Jean: Muy bien, en cuanto acabemos de desayunar iremos a buscar a ese idiota de Jackal. Katrina: ¿Pero por dónde empezamos? Big Bird: ¿por donde, por donde? Jean: James, tu eres cazador, ¿Crees que podamos seguir su rastro? James: Olvídalo. Con la nevada que cayo anoche cualquier rastro que hubieran podido dejar seguro ya se borró. Jean: Ya veo… Evangeline: Pero, ¿no había dicho el joven Flake que los Piratas tenían su base en la montaña? Angélique: Creo que si. Pero el muchacho asoma la cabeza desde la cocina para corregirlos. Flake: Dije que era un rumor, no que tuviera la certeza de que esta ahí. Bert: Como sea, suena como un buen lugar para comenzar a buscar. Taylor: Pero, ¿cómo llegamos a la montaña? Flake: Yo puedo llevarlos si quieren. Eunice: ¡No te acercarás a menos de diez kilometros de esa montaña, jovencito! Flake: *suspiro* Ok, puedo decirles como llegar… El muchacho les indica la forma más sencilla para llegar a la montaña en un pequeño mapa de la isla para agradecimiento del grupo. Sin embargo, al terminar de hacerlo, su abuela le pide hablar en privado con él en la cocina. Eunice: No deberías alentarlos… Flake: ¿Por qué no? Eunice: Tu sabes porque no. Si esos chicos van tras Jackal, acabarán muertos como todos los demás. Flake: No lo sé… tengo un presentimiento raro con ellos. Siento que ellos pueden ganar…No podemos estar bajo el dominio de ese loco para siempre. Eunice: Ojala fuera asi, mi niño… La anciana observa dulcemente a su nieto pero luego su mirada se vuelve repentinamente severa. Eunice: Pero no lo es. Ahora, ¿puedes traerme más estambre? Quiero tejer otro gorro. Flake: Aha… como sea… El chico sale de la casa y va hacer el mandado que le han pedido visiblemente molesto ante la mirada entristecida de su abuela, sin que estos, los del Ave Azul o ninguna persona del pueblo advierta siquiera la nueva amenaza que se cierne sobre ellos al acercarse nuevamente Jackal al pueblo. Jackal: ¡Seremos muy ricos! ¡Wooooh! Y acto seguido, el barco del de la Tormenta Invernal dispara un cañón, destrozando una de las casas del pueblo. Capitulo 224: Las reglas han cambiado... Las alarmas no se activan pues Frost Bite ha cortado los cables del sistema de altavoces con unas enormes pinzas de corte, así que es el estruendo que provoca la casa destruida por el cañón lo que alerta a todo el pueblo sobre el peligro, incluyendo a los Piratas del Ave Azul. James: ¿Qué fue eso? Angélique: No lo sé. Big Bird: No lo sé, no lo sé. Jean: Sea lo que sea no puede ser bueno, ¡Vamos! Los Piratas salen corriendo de la casa y es entonces cuando ven a los Piratas Gélidos atacando el pueblo nuevamente. Katrina: ¡Miren, es ese tipo Jackal! Mia: ¡Genial! ¡Nos acaba de ahorrar el ir a buscarlo! Jean: ¡Pues entonces vayamos a patearle el trasero! James: Esta vez no dejes que te congelen el tuyo, perdedor. Jean: Genial, ¡Ahora no me dejarán olvidarlo! Los del Ave Azul se disponen a atacar a los Gélidos, pero entonces Taylor advierte algo. Taylor: Esperen, chicos. Esto no está bien… En efecto, el grupo pronto se da cuenta de que esta vez, los hombres de Jackal no están tras de la comida o el dinero, van tras las personas. Usando granadas de humo para evitar ser detectados y armas de fuego que disparan redes, estos capturan a la gente del pueblo y luego la llevan a su barco. Evangeline: ¡Se están llevando a los aldeanos! James: ¡Hay que detenerlos! ¡Ahora! Usando sus respectivas armas, Evangeline y James disparan para derribar a los captores, mientras que Katrina corta las redes con su cuchillo para liberar a las personas. Jean hace lo propio convirtiéndose a su forma híbrida y usando sus garras. Aunque el frió lo obliga a revertir su transformación muy pronto. Jean: ¡Agh, maldición! Katrina: ¡Salgan, rápido! Mujer: ¡Oh, gracias! Anciano: ¡Nos han salvado! Por su parte, Taylor, Mia Angélique, Bert hacen lo que pueden para repeler a los secuestradores y rescatar a los pobladores. Angélique: ¡Heel Shot! Bert: ¡Hog Chop! Mia: ¡Enrollar! Taylor: ¡Twin Coral Grab! Sin embargo, al ser superados en número, no pueden rescatar a las personas a la misma velocidad a la que estas son secuestradas. En esta difícil situación, uno de los hombres del pueblo encara al propio Jackal con una escoba. Hombre: ¡Desgraciado! ¡Dijiste que si hacíamos lo que decías nos dejarías en paz! Pero Jackal simplemente se ríe. Jackal: ¡Las reglas han cambiado, bobo! Acto seguido, Jackal lo golpea en la cabeza con su arma congeladora y lo noquea, para luego ordenar a sus hombres. Jackal: ¡Lleven a ese al barco también y vámonos! ¡Deberán ser suficientes por ahora! Ice Claw: Si, jefe… La Primer Oficial dispara una luz de bengala, cegando temporalmente a los presentes. Para cuando la luz se disipa. Jackal y sus hombres ya se han ido, y con ellos, mucha gente también ha desaparecido. Sus familias tratan de llamarlos pero es en vano, llenándose el pueblo de desesperación. Mujer: ¡MIS HIJOS! ¿¡DONDE ESTAN MIS HIJOS?! Hombre: ¡CARIÑO! ¡CARIÑO, RESPONDE! Niña: ¡Buaahhhh! ¡MAMÍ! ¡PAPÍ! Niño: ¡SE LLEVARON A MI HERMANA! ¡AYUDENME! ¡SE LLEVARON A MI HERMANA! Anciana: ¡¿ALGUIEN HA VISTO A MI ESPOSO?! Ante tal desolación, los Piratas simplemente agachan la mirada, abatidos por no haber sido capaces de salvar a esas personas. Pero entonces, se dan cuenta de algo importante. Angélique: ¿Dónde están Eunice-san y Flake? Los Piratas corren a buscar a sus amables anfitriones pero sólo encuentran a Eunice, sola, sosteniendo el gorro de Flake mientras estalla en lágrimas. Capitulo 225: Lo traeremos de vuelta Al ver que se han llevado a Flake también, casi todo el grupo se de piedra, sin saber que decir o hacer durante algunos minutos mientras que otra poderosa nevada empieza a caer sobre sus cabezas y Eunice sigue llorando inconsolable aferrada al gorro de invierno de su nieto. Evangeline: No lo entiendo... ¿Para qué se llevaron a la gente del pueblo? Ninguno de los piratas le encuentra sentido a esto, excepto por uno: James, el cual tiene una mirada sombría y rayando en la furia al darse cuenta de lo que sucede con exactitud. James: Es evidente, ¿no? Evangeline: ¿Uh? James: Quieren venderlos como esclavos... Evangeline: ¿Qué? Aunque al principio incrédulos de este razonamiento, los piratas se dan cuenta de que lo que dice el Cazador tiene mucho sentido. James: Tenemos que actuar rápido para rescatar a Flake y al resto de esas personas... Taylor: Pero... esta nevando otra vez. ¿No deberíamos esperar a que pase la tormenta? James: La tormenta podría durar horas o incluso días. Si esperamos a que pase tal vez sea muy tarde para esas personas. El joven les da la espalda, saca su revolver y lo carga con sus municiones especiales, manteniendo su mirada sombría, intimidando un poco a sus amigos aunque estos comprenden el porque de su actitud. Luego se cierra bien el abrigo y dirige su mirada a Jean. James: ¿Y bien, capitán? ¿Vamos ya tras ellos? Al ver la determinación de su tirador y que este espera su comando para actuar, Jean decide ponerse a la altura de la situación y da ordenes a su tripulación. Jean: ¡Muy bien! ¡Seguramente será una travesía complicada, así que reúnan lo necesario para ir a través de la tormenta! ¡Nos marcharemos inmediatamente después de eso! ¡¿Entendido?! Todos: ¡Si, capitán! Los Piratas hacen lo que se les dice y velozmente cada uno recoge todo lo que creen les hará falta de la casa de Eunice y del Ocean Spirit. Angélique toma el mapa que Flake les había dado, Mia recoge una de sus botellas así como comida para el trayecto, Evangeline se carga con una Jet Board que recién se ha fabricado y Taylor guarda toda clase de suministros médicos en su mochila. Cuando por fin están listos, se reúnen frente a la casa de Eunice y se disponen a partir. Jean: ¿¡Todo listo?! Todos: ¡SI! Jean: ¡Ok, vamonos! James: Bien, yo voy al frente... Pero ni dados veinte pasos, una voz les pide a gritos que se detengan. Se trata de Eunice, la cual sigue sosteniendo el gorro de su nieto con manos trémulas. Eunice: Yo... yo le regale este gorro a Flake para su cumpleaños... lo tejí yo misma...con mis propias manos... se que el lo detestó pero lo lleva todo el tiempo para no herir mis sentimientos... él es un muchacho tan... tan bueno... Las lagrimas comienzan a brotar de nuevo de los ojos de la anciana. Eunice: Por favor...traigan a mi Flake a casa... el es la única familia que me queda. Ante el rostro lloroso de la mujer, los piratas no pueden evitar conmoverse. Pero más se sorprenden cuando súbitamente James se da media vuelta y sostiene sus manos para confortarla. James: No se preocupe, señora. Traeremos a su nieto de vuelta sano y salvo. Y luego, el muchacho regresa con sus compañeros y se marchan hacía la tormenta. James: (No dejaré que nadie más sufra lo que yo sufrí...) Capitulo 226: Mercancía de calidad Los Piratas del Ave Azul van a través de la tormenta con rumbo hacía la montaña donde presuntamente Jackal tiene su base, sin embargo, esta es muy fuerte y tienen problemas para avanzar debido a lo profundo de la nieve y la fuerza del viento que les hace difícil caminar, ver o incluso oír sus propias voces. Jean: ¿¡Cómo cuanto falta!? Angélique: ¡Según el mapa de Flake, como siete kilometros! Súbitamente, el viento le arrebata el mapa de las manos y lo lanza propulsado al olvido. Incapaces de recuperarlo, los piratas simplemente siguen avanzando derecho. James: ¡Hay que procurar ir más rápido! Taylor: ¡Es...eso... intento! El médico intenta cubrirse del clima haciendo más mantas, mientras Evangeline se pone sus googles para evitar que el viento le lastime los ojos, Bert se transforma a su forma híbrida para soportar más el frío con su pelaje, Big Bird se resguarda a si mismo dentro del abrigo de Jean para evitar salir volando por el aironazo y Katrina crea una barrera de clones frente a ella con el mismo objetivo. Jean: ¡No se detengan, señores! ¡vamos! Todos: ¡Si, capitán! Mientras tanto... Jackal y compañía han regresado una vez más a su base helada para descargar su botín, que en este caso se trata de al menos 27 personas de todas las edades, géneros y tamaños. Luego los Piratas Gélidos cargan a sus prisioneros hasta una bodega hasta una bodega mientras estos continúan cautivos en sus redes, gritando desesperadamente por ayuda. Prisionero: ¡AUXILIO! ¡POR FAVOR! Prisionera: ¡SUELTENOS! Sus gritos empiezan a enervar a Jackal, el cual se cubre los oídos visiblemente irritado por el ruido mientras se dirige a sus subordinados. Jackal: ¡Aish, ya cállense! Frost Bite: Acaban de ser capturados, jefe. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo aceptasen con júbilo? Jackal: ¿Qué es júbilo? Frost Bite: Tch...Olvidelo... Ice Claw: Sólo ignorelos, jefe. Es lo que yo hago con todo lo que me molesta... Jackal: Pero tu ignoras a todo el mundo. Ice Claw: Exacto... Jackal: Oh... Pues como sea. Aun asi no sé como ignorar esos molestos gritos. Emisaría: Uno acaba acostumbrándose... Jackal: ¡¡KYAAAAAHHHHH!! La mujer de Water Ivy se aparece repentinamente junto a "El de la Tormenta Invernal! asustandolo de tal manera que se cae al suelo. Emisaría:*sarcasmo* Oh, lo siento mucho. ¿Lo asuste? Jackal: ¡Maldición! ¡¿Sigues aquí!? Emisaria: Por supuesto que sigo aquí. Tengo que revisar la "mercancía" para ver si es apropiada para su venta. Jackal: Oh. Esta bien supongo... La mujer se dirige hacia los prisioneros para examinarlos cuidadosamente, a los cuales ya les están retirando las redes y los atan de manos y pies para evitar su movimiento o escape. Emisaría: Veamos... Muy viejo, muy feo, muy pequeño...tsk... ninguno de estos se vendera por más de 50,000, eso tenlo por seguro. Jackal: Igual me darán mi parte, ¿no? Emisaría: Si...claro...*voz baja* si es que se venden... Jackal: ¿Qué dijiste? Emisaría: Nada. La mujer continua su revisión con una cierta cantidad de desinterés hasta que llega a los que ella considera son los mejores productos, ante lo cual, se dibuja una pequeña mueca de satisfacción en su boca. Emisaría: Esto es lo que buscaba. Mujeres hermosas, hombres jóvenes... Si consigue más de estos ganará más Entre "la mercancía de calidad" se encuentra Flake. Este es tomado del mentón por la mujer de Water Ivy mientras lo mira con ojos brillantes como monedas. Emisaría: ¡Oh, de esto es lo que estoy hablando! Flake simplemente le devuelve la mirada con rabia e intenta desatarse en vano. Emisaría: Si... este se venderá bien. Flake: ¡Vete al demonio! Emisaría: Uy, y es algo picante... me gusta... Jackal: Ya tienes a tus esclavos, ¿ahora que? Emisaría: Llamaré a uno de mis compañeros para que traiga un barco-jaula para trasportarlos. También te dará un adelanto de su dinero estimado en lo que acabo de revisar. No deberá tardar más de unas horas. Jackal: Solo entendí, blah blah blah, dinero. Pero esta bien. Ahora, a comer. Frost Bite, ¡traeme muslos de pato! Frost Bite: Ok... Emisaría: En ese caso, me retiro hasta que venga mi transporte. Ambos "socios" se van por su lado mientras los hombres de Jackal siguen atando a los cautivos. Capitulo 227: Visitas Después de un muy buen rato andando, la tormenta finalmente empieza a aminorar, para alegría y alivio de los Piratas del Ave Azul que empezaban a vérselas realmente negras con el mal clima. Mia: Esta saliendo el sol. Taylor: Gracias al cielo. Creí que se me caería la nariz con el aire helado. Katrina: Miren, ya se ve la montaña de nuevo. La niña señala hacia adelante, donde en efecto, está la imponente montaña cubierta de nieve. Angélique: En ese caso, ya no deberíamos tardar en llegar a la base de Jackal. James: Podemos ir más rápido sin la tormenta, ¡vamos! Jean: ¡Ya lo escucharon! ¡Vamos! Big Bird: ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! Los Piratas siguen avanzando hacia el pie de la gran elevación terrestre hasta que ven una enorme puerta metálica. Bert: ¿Una puerta? Evangeline: ¿Se tratará de la base de nuestro oponente? Pero su pregunta es respondida por un enorme letrero lleno cerca de la puerta graffiteado con las mismas palabras que el letrero de Cool Land; "Propiedad de Jackal" y "Jackal Rules". Angélique: Definitivamente es su base... James: ¡Las personas secuestradas deben estar ahí! ¡Vamos! Los Piratas corren hacia la puerta metálica mientras van sacando armas y preparando ataques para destruirla sin notar que son observados por el guardia de seguridad de la base a través del Kanshi Den Den Mushi que hay junto a esta. Guardia: Raro, personas. ¿Serán más invitados del Jefe Jackal? El guardia decide preguntar a alguno de sus superiores así que llama a Frost Bite. Frost Bite: ¿Para que me quieres? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Guardia: Lo siento, señor. Sólo quería corroborar si estamos esperando más invitados. Frost Bite: Si, pero no deberían llegar hasta dentro de unas horas. Guardia: En ese caso, ¿quienes son ellos? Frost Bite: ¿Ellos? El diminuto hombre mira a través del Kanshi Den Den Mushi y logra ver a Jean y compañía acercándose a la base y logra reconocerlos como los sujetos que les plantaron cara anteriormente. Frost Bite: ¿Ellos otra vez? Que molesto. Son intrusos. Deshazte de ellos con "El foso" y avísame si ves otra cosa sospechosa. Guardia: Si, señor. Frost Bite se retira mientras que el guardia aprieta un botón rojo, activando un ruidoso mecanismo. El ruido de este llega hasta afuera, alertando a los piratas de que algo sucede. Jean: ¿Qué es ese ruido? Big Bird: ¿Qué es ese ruido? ¿Qué es ese ruido? Katrina: Ni idea. Angélique: Se oye ... metálico ... Bert: Oigan, ¿No les parece que el sonido se mueve? James: Si, como si fuera hacia debajo de nosotros. Archivo:Crew scream.ogg Súbitamente, el suelo se abre de par en par, revelando en realidad ser una compuerta y haciendo caer a los piratas hacía un foso lleno de afilados picos. Sin embargo, varios de ellos usan sus habilidades para salvarse a si mismos y a sus compañeros. Big Bird simplemente usa sus alas para evitar caer. Jean se transforma y hace lo mismo que su compañero emplumado para luego rescatar a Bert. Katrina usa su'' Monkey Chain ''para evitar su caída y la de Angélique. Taylor genera telas para usarlas como cuerda y aferrarse a la orilla del foso con una mano mientras evita que Mia termine en en el fondo del mismo con la otra, mientras que James y Evangeline simplemente disparan ganchos y cuerdas desde sus respectivas armas para frenar su caída. Katrina: Parece que no quieren visitas... Jean: Pues es una lastima porque ya estamos aquí y estamos listos para la fiesta. Capitulo 228: Alerta Roja Debido a que la compuerta sobre el foso se ha vuelto a cerrar, los del Ave Azul quedan atrapados en este por lo que se disponen a bajar lentamente para no atravesarse con los picos y analizar su situación actual. Katrina: Eso pudo haber salido peor. James: Pero también pudo haber salido mejor. Big Bird: Mejor, mejor. Taylor: Ahmm...¿chicos?... Tal vez quieran ver esto... Taylor apunta hacia varios cuerpos. Algunos están atravesados en las espinas metálicas y otros yacen cerca de ellos pero todos están tan helados. Tan helados que ni siquiera se han comenzado a descomponer. Mia: Ok, definitivamente eso no es alentador. Big Bird: No lo es, no lo es. Evangeline: Esas deben ser las personas que nunca volvieron de las que hablaban la señora Eunice y su joven nieto. Bert: Bueno...¿Y ahora qué? Angélique: Bueno, para empezar, es obvio que el enemigo activo esta trampa y ya sabe que estamos aquí así que olvídense del factor sorpresa...bueno, si es que alguna vez pensaron en ello. Jean: La verdad.... no. Angélique: Lo segundo es que no veo puertas o cualquier medio de acceso por el cual el enemigo pueda entrar aquí por lo que supongo que su plan es dejarnos aquí hasta que nos mate el hambre o el frío. Jean: Pues no pienso quedarme aquí a esperar a que eso pase. James: Yo menos, hay personas a las que ayudar. Mia: ¿Pero entonces como demonios salimos de aquí? Todos se quedan quietos meditando un segundo excepto por Evangeline la cual empieza a darle de golpecitos a los muros con uno de los extremos de su arco, cosa que resulta extraña para sus compañeros. Jean: Ahmm... ¿Evangeline?... Angélique: ¿Qué haces? Evangeline: Reviso donde esta hueco por detrás, señorita Primer Oficial. Angélique: ¿Hueco? Evangeline: Si. Jean: ¿Para qué? Evangeline: Oímos un ruido metálico antes de caer, ¿no? Intuyo que ese ruido provino del mecanismo que abrió la compuerta y que este mecanismo está conectado a base enemiga. Jean: Aha… entiendo eso. ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con lo que estás haciendo? Evangeline: Que alguien tuvo que poner ese mecanismo en primer lugar y para eso debe haber espacio para que pueda pasar y eso debe estar… La chica alada sigue dando golpecitos a la pared mientras da su explicación hasta que uno de estos suena diferente, ante lo cual esta se echa para atrás, toma una flecha de su carcaj y la carga en su arco. Evangeline: …aquí. (Heat Arrow) La chica dispara la flecha impactando contra el punto del muro que sonó diferente, y al hacerlo este se derrite, creando un agujero que deja ver un paso libre al otro lado. Jean: ¡Eso fue brillante, Evangeline! Big Bird: Brillante, brillante. Ante el cumplido esta simplemente se sonroja y agacha la cabeza, para luego disponerse a ir por la entrada que acaba de hacer. Evangeline: Ahmm… ¿Seguimos, capitán? Los Piratas siguen a Evangeline por el agujero pasando con cuidado por un pasillo estrecho en una sala llena de maquinas, las cuales activan la compuerta por la que han caído. James: Parece que efectivamente todo esta conectado. Angélique: Y aparentemente todo esta sólo por aquí. Si el enemigo no sabe que escapamos de su trampa, tal vez si tengamos el factor sorpresa a nuestro favor… Pero el guardia de seguridad ha notado la infiltración mediante otro kanshi Den Den Mushi ubicado en ese lugar por lo que procede a dar la alarma mediante un Den Den Mushi normal adaptado como megafono. Guardia: ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Se han infiltrado en el mecanismo del Foso! Ante la señal, varios hombres de Jackal se apresuran a ir al lugar, y aunque no son muchos, el poco espacio y sus armas de largo alcance los hace estar en ventaja de los del Ave Azul. Piratas Gélidos: ¡Maten a los intrusos! Angélique:*sarcasmo* Claro, ¿Por qué no? Siempre es mucho pedir una situación donde el factor sorpresa ¡funcione de verdad! Jean: Ya no importa, ¡Ataquen! Capitulo 229: Rata de Laboratorio Piratas Gélidos: ¡¡FUEGO!! Los hombres de Jackal son los primeros en atacar disparando sus armas de fuego de gran calibre en contra del grupo. Debido al poco espacio, resulta imposible maniobrar o esquivar así que Katrina toma la iniciativa para defender a sus camaradas. Katrina: ¡Replicant Ten: Bodyguard! La chica crea diez clones en fila frente a ella y sus compañeros, haciendo que los proyectiles impacten y destruyan estos para sorpresa de los enemigos. Piratas Gélidos: ¿¡Qué rayos...!? Acto seguido, Evangeline y James usan su arco y su revolver respectivamente para disparar de vuelta. James: ¡Lucky Three! Evangeline: ¡Holy Trinity! Con estos dos únicos ataques, ambos tiradores se deshacen en total de seis enemigos, dejando únicamente a un hombre el cual les apunta temeroso al ver como sus compañeros caen al suelo derrotados. Pirata: ¡Ma...ma...malditos! ¡Pagarán por eso! Sin embargo, el hombre no puede dejar de temblar por el miedo, lo que lo hace incapaz de disparar. Por lo que los del Ave Azul simplemente pasan de él, con rumbo a la salida de la sala de mecanismos del foso. Pirata: ¿¡A...a donde creen que van!? Bert: Bahh... Callesé. El Jabalí del Mar le pega un sopapo al tipo tan fuerte que lo deja en el suelo completamente K.O. y tras eso siguen avanzando por un enorme pasillo helado sorprendidos por la gran cantidad de cables y maquinaria que está conectada a las paredes. Evangelique: Vaya... Jean: Raro. Pensé que Habían dicho que Jackal era un simple vándalo pero esto me parece mucha tecnología para un simple vándalo. James: ¡Admira las paredes más tarde! ¡Tenemos gente que rescatar! Jean: Tch… ¡Tienes razón ¡ ¡Vamos! Los Piratas corren por el pasillo, sin embargo pronto se topan con una encrucijada que lleva a tres caminos totalmente diferentes. Mia: ¡Genial! ¿¡Ahora qué!? Jean: Nos dividiremos. Angélique, tu ve con Katrina y Evangeline. James, llevate a Bert y Taylor. Mia, tu vas conmigo con y Big Bird. Todos: ¡Entendido! Los tres grupos se van cada uno por su lado, con el grupo de liderado por Angélique tomando el camino de la izquierda. Pronto ven una enorme puerta de aspecto importante, por lo que suponen podría ser un buen lugar para tener cautiva a la gente secuestrada. Angélique: ¡Vamos, chicas! Katrina: ¡Si! Evangeline: ¡Si, Señorita Primer Oficial! Sin embargo, al derribarla, las personas no están ahí, sino que más bien el lugar parece ser alguna clase de laboratorio, pues esta lleno de maquinaria extraña, matraces y tubos de ensayo. Angélique: Rayos, no es aquí. Evangeline: Vaya, que lugar tan complejo…. Katrina: Raaaro. ¿Qué son todas esas cosas? En su deambular por el lugar, Katrina accidentalmente pasa su pie por un detector laser, lo que activa un trampa,que Evangeline alcanza a detectar gracias a su mantra. Evangeline: ¡Hay que movernos! ¡Ya! Katrina: ¿Huh? Angélique: ¿Qué? En ese momento, una enorme jaula sale del suelo, capturando tanto a la joven pirata como a la Primer Oficial que no alcanzan a moverse a tiempo. Ambas intentan destruir la jaula por dentro mientras que Evangeline lo intenta por fuera, pero parece ser inútil. Evangeline: ¡No se rompe! Katrina: Me siento… cansada. Angélique: Maldición, es kairoseki. Evangeline, busca una palanca o un botón, algo que abra la jaula. Evangeline: Entendido. Sin embargo, mientras busca su mantra le alerta de otra amenaza, esquivando por los pelos un objeto similar a una pelota que luego explota en un montón de escarcha. Evangeline: ¡Un enemigo! Desde otra puerta, aparece Frost Bite el cual carga más de esas bombas gélidas. Frost Bite: ¿Qué hacen ustedes ratas en mi laboratorio? Capitulo 230: ¿No a tí te había matado yo ayer? Mientras tanto, el grupo de James ha seguido el camino del centro con la esperanza de encontrar a la gente secuestrada del pueblo, encontrándose con más miembros de los Piratas Gélidos mientras avanzan. James: ¡Devil Swing! El tirador dispara una onda rojiza desde su revolver derribando a los enemigos que venían hacía ellos, pero pronto aparecen más del mismo lugar del que llegaron los anteriores, esta vez, cargando poderosos escudos, James dispara nuevamente pero el disparo es completamente bloqueado. Piratas Gélidos: ¡No pasarán de aquí! James: ¡Oh, Por favor! ¡No tenemos tiempo para esto! Bert: Tendremos que usar fuerza bruta, ¿eh? El Jabalí del Mar se prepara para hacer honor a su nombre pero Taylor lo detiene con una sonrisa en el rostro Taylor: No hará, falta, tengo una idea ¡Noodle! El médico crea un simple listón con su poder y lo lanza con fuerza hacia los enemigos simplemente cayendo sobre de estos lentamente y causando su risa, pero es entonces cuando estos miran hacia el frente donde y se dan cuenta de que Taylor ya no está ahí. Piratas Gélidos: ¿Huh? Taylor ha corrido hacía ellos usando y el listón como distracción y aprovechando su excesiva delgadez, se ha escabullido por un pequeño hueco entre sus escudos para luego enredar sus piernas con otro listón. Piratas Gélidos: ¡¿Qué demonios!? Taylor: ¡Creeping Snake! Acto seguido, el pelirrojo les da una patada dejándolos en el suelo, incapaces de levantarse. Pirata Gélido: ¡Maldito! ¡Pagarás por eso! Taylor: Claro, como digas. ¿Seguimos, señores? Finalmente, el grupo llega hasta lo que parece ser un “embarcadero” en el cual los piratas logran reconocer el barco que usaron para llevarse a las personas. Bert: Si ese barco esta aquí, las personas no deben estar lejos. Y el pirata veterano resulta estar en lo correcto pues pronto logran oír los gritos de estos provenientes de una bodega contigua. James: ¡Están ahí! ¡Vamos! Pero justo cuando el pirata se dispone a derribar la puerta es atacado de improviso por Ice Claw, la cual salta desde el techo y da un potente tajo con su katana. Este es lo suficientemente poderoso como para partir el suelo y de no ser porque Taylor lo quito del camino con sus telas, habría sucedido lo mismo con el cazador. Ice Claw: El contenido de esa bodega es propiedad del Jefe Jackal y tratar de robarlo se castiga con la muerte. Bert: Parece que aun nos falta derribarla a ella. Luego, la primer oficial chasquea los dedos y más subordinados hacen acto de aparición, rodeando a los piratas. Taylor: Y a ellos también… James: Tsk… Mientras tanto, Jean Big Bird y Mia se encuentran abriéndose camino por el camino de la derecha, mientras se enfrentan a unos cuantos subordinados de Jackal, aunque estos no representan ninguna dificultad para ellos. Big Bird: ¡Tontos! ¡Tontos! Jean: ¡Fubtritt! Mia: ¡Enrollar! Pronto, los piratas llegan hasta una puerta metálica que les corta el paso. Jean: La gente podría estar ahí detrás. ¡Hay que derribarla! Mia: Yo me encargo. '' Estilo de Pierna doble.'' La puerta sale volando por la fuerza de la patada sorprendiendo a Jackal, el cual se encuentra comiendo nuevamente muslos de pato en salsa congelados. Jackal: ¡Kyahhh! ¡¿Que cojones…?! Jean y compañía entran a la habitación , mientras que Jackal los observa con la boca cubierta de salsa y mirada de idiota, la cual solo se acrecenta al ver a Jean. Jackal: ¿No a ti te había matado yo ayer? Capitulo 231: Espada de la Ventisca En el "embarcadero", el grupo liderado por James se enfrenta a Ice Claw y sus subordinados para poder acceder a la bodega donde tienen a los prisioneros. Bert golpea a varios enemigos rápidamente en su forma híbrida, Taylor crea varias telas que arroja a los pies de los enemigos para luego halar de ellas y hacerlos caer de espaldas, mientras que James dispara en múltiples ocasiones. James: ¡Lucky Seven! Taylor: '' ¡Grass Serpent!'' Bert: ¡Hog Chopper! Aunque esto derriba a muchos de los piratas, Ice Claw los evita todos con su increíble agilidad y luego se dispone a lanzar otro poderoso tajo dirigido hacía Bert mientras le habla a su katana. Ice Claw: Haz tu trabajo, Reitoken. Frost Slash. Bert: ¿Huh? Pero justo antes de que pueda lanzar su ataque, Taylor enreda la mano de Ice Claw con una cinta y hala de esta, desviando el ataque y haciendo que este en su lugar acierte en uno de sus subordinados. Esto, si bien no le causa enojo a la Primer Oficial, si le hace mostrar una cierta molestia. Taylor: Uy.... lo lamento. ¿Era tu amigo? Ice Claw: Yo no tengo amigos... Taylor: ¿Entonces porque estas molesta? Ice Claw: Porque es la segunda vez que me impides partir a mi objetivo por la mitad. Así que tendré que cortarte a ti primero. Taylor: Ok. Inténtalo entonces. Chicos, encárguense del resto y liberen a las personas, ¿ok? Bert: Como digas. James: Bien. Oye, un segundo, ¿Qué no estaba a cargo yo? El cazador y el jabalí del mar se enfocan en el resto de los enemigos, mientras que Taylor se queda cara a cara contra Ice Claw. Ice Claw: Tu insensatez será tu perdición. Frost Slash. La mujer nívea lanza un poderoso corte con su espada, pero Taylor lo esquiva usando uno un listón para aferrarse a un tubo del techo y luego propulsarse así mismo hacia arriba. Taylor: ¡Arboreal Ascending! Al ver que su enemigo esta ahora por encima de ella, la mujer lanza una estocada vertical, dispuesta a perforarlo de lado a lado. Ice Claw: Tsk... Frost Thrust Taylor: ¡Arboreal Ambush! Sin embargo, Taylor se descuelga de un salto y agilmente esquiva el ataque para luego darle una patada en la cara, lo que hace desesperar a la mujer. Ice Claw: Parece que eres una rata muy escurridiza, tendré que ponerme más agresiva contigo. La mujer aprieta un botón en el mango de su arma, y esta se empieza a cubrir de escarcha, para extrañeza del médico. Taylor: ¿Qué esta haciendo...? Ice Claw: Ahora sí te partiré en dos. Blizzard Slash La mujer lanza un poderoso tajo que no solo parte lo que se le atraviesa, sino que también genera un viento helado que congela a su alrededor. Taylor alcanza a quitarse de milagro para no ser cortado, pero el aire frío le alcanza a congelar la ropa y le deja las cejas y el cabello cubiertos de hielo. Taylor: ¡Maldición! ¡Qué frio! Ice Claw: Blizzard Thrust Taylor tiene que moverse nuevamente para evitar otro ataque de la Espada de la Ventisca, el cual esta vez alcanza a rozarle una mejilla haciéndole sangrar , pero el corte es tan frío que la sangre se congela. Taylor: Brrr....Eso se sintió horrible. Si así son las cosas entonces vamos a quitarte esa espada infernal... ¿o más bien invernal? Ice Claw: Blizzard Slash. Taylor: ¡Python Grab! El joven genera dos cintas desde ambas muñecas y las usa para enredar la espada antes de que Ice Claw lance el ataque, deteniendolo en seco. Ice Claw: ¡...! Luego, de un tirón Taylor arrebata la espada de las manos de la mujer nívea y la arroja lejos, causando esta vez genuina preocupación en la "Espada de la Ventisca" , la cual corre tras su katana. Ice Claw: ¡Reitoken! Esta la alza del suelo con preocupación y luego la acuna como si se tratara de un bebe. Ice Claw: No pasa nada, Reitoken. ''No pasa nada. Ese hombre malo no te volverá a alejar de mi. Pero cuando la primer oficial se dispone a retomar el ataque, es golpeada en la cabeza por una enorme caja que Taylor le ha lanzado usando una de sus telas. Taylor: '¡Snake Flail!' El impacto la deja totalmente noqueada, por lo que cae al suelo abrazada a su espada y con los ojos en blanco. Capitulo 232: Boleto a la buena vida En la sala de mando, Jean, Mia y Big Bird se enfrentan a Jackal el saca su arma gélida mientras les hace mil preguntas. Jackal: ¿¡Cómo es que sobreviviste a ser congelado!? ¿¡Y como es que entraste en mi base!? ¿¡Y como la encontraste en primer lugar!? Jean: Se necesita más que un poco de hielo para acabar conmigo y hacer las otras dos no fue muy difícil tampoco. Jackal: En ese caso me asegurare de que esta vez te quedes "frío" permanentemente. Jeje, ¿entendiste? ¡Frío! El capitán de los Piratas se empieza a reír como foca ante la mirada incrédula y fastidiada de los del Ave Azul, y al ver que estos no aprecian su chiste, deja de reirse y se pone serio de nuevo. Jackal: Aish, como sea. '¡Human Popsicle!' El Pirata dispara una nube gélida idéntica a la que uso para congelar a Jean antes, pero esta vez el peliazul y sus compañeros se echan para atrás para evitar ser alcanzados por esta, congelando en su lugar solo unos cuantos muebles de la habitación. Jean: Si no puedes alcanzarnos con tu nube, tu arma no sirve de nada. Jackal: Ah, ¿eso crees? Te enseñare lo que mi ''Frosty Gun puede hacer. Jean, Mia y Big Bird: ¿Frosty Gun? Acto seguido, el capitán de los Piratas Gélidos gira una pequeña perilla en su arma y luego apunta nuevamente hacía ellos, específicamente a Big Bird. Jackal: ¡''Freeze Beam!'' Del arma sale un torrente gélido parecido a un chorro de agua que manda disparada al ave contra un muro y deja todo su cuerpo salvo su cabeza congelado contra esta. Mia: ¿¡Pero qué diablos!? Jean: ¡Big Bird! Big Bird: ¡Auxilio, auxilio, no puedo salir! Jean y Mia miran con furia a Jackal el cual se ríe ante el éxito de su ataque. Jackal: Jajajaja, nunca me canso de esto. Ahora siguen ustedes... Mientras tanto... en el laboratorio Evangeline continua su pelea contra Frost Bite. Este le arroja más bombas que explotan en un montón de escarcha pero usando sus flechas y su mantra, esta las hace detonar a la distancia intersectandolas con sus flechas. Frost Bite: ¡Ice Bomb! Evangeline: Sky Arrow. Esto, comienza a enfurecer al pequeño hombre mientras que su laboratorio se empieza a congelar más y más, dejando inservibles varios aparatos y maquinas. Frost Bite: ¡Mi laboratorio, maldita! ¡Como te atreves! Evangeline: Es su culpa por atacarme y atrapar a mis camaradas, y a esas personas. Pero si las liberas, podemos evitarnos todo esto. Rindete y todo esto termin.... Pero Frost Bite vuelve a su embate absolutamente fúrico y no importándole las palabras de la mujer alada. Frost Bite: ¡Raaaaaarrrr! Evangeline: ¿Entonces va a ser así? Que lastima. Sky Arrow La joven alada vuelve a disparar una flecha, pero esta vez su mantra es superado por una velocidad abrumadora e inesperada por parte del diminuto hombre. Evangeline: ¿Qué? Frost Bite: ¡No pienso rendirme ahora que estoy tan cerca de mi sueño! El diminuto hombre lanza más bombas gélidas a Evangeline que esta es apenas capaz de esquivar. Frost Bite: ¡Toda mi vida la gente me hizo menos por mi tamaño y se aprovecho de mi inteligencia!! Evangeline intenta alcanzarle usando más flechas pero este usa una de sus granadas de hielo frente asi mismo, creando un muro que las congela y las para en seco. Frost Bite: ¿¡Tienes idea de lo difícil que fue vivir asi? Evangeline: Maldición, se mueve demasiado rápido.... Frost Bite: Y entonces me encontré con ese idiota de Jackal. Y era todo lo que necesitaba, grande, intimidante y lo más importante de todo, idiota. El hombrecito lanza otra bomba esta vez logrando congelar una pierna de Evangeline, pero esta logra destrozar el hielo dándole un golpe con su arco. Frost Bite: Entonces lo manipule para que hiciera mi voluntad, le di las armas que fabrique con mis propias manos e hice que otros lo siguieran para que tomaran todo lo que yo me merecía, y ahora con el trato con Water Ivy, finalmente tendré todo lo que siempre he anhelado. Angélique: ¿Water Ivy? Frost Bite: ¡Asi que no pienso que cualquier panda de tontos venga y me arrebate mi boleto a la buena vida! ¡Big Ice Bomb! Frost Bite llanza una granada mucho mayor muy cerca de Evangeline,esta se echa para atras para esquivarla haciendo que caiga sobre varias estalagmitas de hielo y arrebatandole también su arco, el cual queda enterrado bajo una gruesa capa gélida. Katrina: ¡Evangeline! Angélique: ¿¡Estas bien!? Evangeline : No es nada. Buscando una forma de vencer a su rival, Evangeline se queda muy quieta, pensando con los ojos cerrados mientras que toma una flecha de aspecto peculiar de su carcaj y la sostiene con fuerza entre sus dedos. Evangeline: (Aunque sea muy rápido, aun puedo ver todo lo que el hace con mi mantra. Haga lo que haga, el se mueve en círculos por la habitación, así que por muy veloz que sea, el radio de alcance de esto debería funcionar.) Frost Bite: ¡Ahora, muere! Evangeline: ¡Señorita Primer Oficial! ¡Señorita Katrina! ¡Por favor cubranse! Katrina: ¿Eh? Angélique: ¿Qué? Frost Bite: ¿Qué esta haciendo? Evangeline: God's Wrath La chica arroja la flecha con las manos hacía arriba y luego se pone a cubierto, mientras que sus camaradas hacen lo mismo dentro de la jaula. Luego la flecha cae haciendo explotar una enorme área circular y generando una gran cantidad de humo, para cuando este se disipa, Frost Bite esta completamente achicharrado y derrotado. Katrina: ¡Eso es! ¡Ganaste! Angélique: Bien hecho. Al ver a su rival vencido, Evangeline simplemente lo mira con cierta condescendencia. Evangeline: Un inventor no debería usar su talento para hacer el mal. Yo ya he aprendido eso... Capitulo 233: Dirvirtiendome como nunca Mientras tanto, Bert y James han acabado con el resto de los Piratas Gélidos y y pronto se les une Taylor que ha derrotado a Ice Claw. Luego, derriban la puerta de la bodega donde mantienen a las personas cautivas. Hombre: ¿Quienes son? Flake presencia el suceso y reconoce a los hombres, por lo que grita con entusiasmo. Flake: ¡Vienen a ayudarnos! Anciano: ¿¡En serio!? Mujer: ¡Estamos salvados! Los tres compañeros proceden a desatar y liberar a los cautivos, los cuales aun se encuentran muy inquietos. Hombre: ¿¡Pero que hay de Jackal y su gente!? James: Por eso no se preocupen, los sacaremos de aquí. Bert: Nosotros y nuestros compañeros ya nos estamos encargando de ellos. Flake: ¿También de la mujer? Taylor: Si, ya me ocupe de esa loca de cabello azul que amaba a su espada. Flake: Esa no. La otra mujer. La de lentes y cabello morado. Taylor, James y Bert: ¿otra mujer? Mientras, la aludida por Flake, emisaria de Water Ivy, se encuentra en la caseta de vigilancia de la base con el guardia inconsciente mientras come pastelillos y observa divertida toda la situación mediante los Kanshi Den Den mushi que hay en la base. Emisaría: Jujujuju. Parece que la situación se le va de las manos, señor Jackal. Veamos si logras controlarla. En la sala de mando, Jackal continua tratando de congelar a Jean y Mia usando el torrente gélido de su arma tal como hizo antes con Big Bird. Jackal:'' ¡Freeze Beam!'' Big Bird: ¡Cuidado, cuidado! Ambos camaradas se hacen a un lado para evitar el rayo helado y luego intentan atacarle al mismo tiempo, con Jean transformándose a su forma híbrida para potenciar más el ataque. Jean: ¡Ara Fubtritt! Mia: ¡Estilo de Pierna Doble! Jackal bloquea las patadas usando su arma como escudo, y aunque la fuerza de estas lo envía unos metros para atras y lo deja un poco aturdido, se da cuenta de que Jean queda momentáneamente inmovilizado por el frío que siente en su forma híbrida y se ve obligado a retornar a su forma humana, por lo que "El de la Tormenta Invernal" decide aprovechar el momento Jackal: Jejeje. ¡Freeze Beam! Mia: ¡Cuidado, Jean! En el último segundo, Mia empuja a su capitán para sacarlo del camino del rayo, por lo que este impacta con ella en su lugar, mandándola contra la pared y dejando al menos 3/4 partes de su cuerpo congelado. Mia: ¡Aghhh! Jean: ¡Mia! Jackal: ¡Si, si, si! ¡Van dos! Queda uno... Al ver capturados a sus amigos, el joven capitán observa con ira a Jackal, el cual no deja de reírse. Jackal: ¿Qué? ¿Estas molesto, pajarraco? Porque yo me estoy divirtiendo como nunca. Jean: Grrr... Jackal: Pero yacreo que tu ya te aburriste de que no estés muerto. Así que te mostraré el ultimo nivel de mi Frosty Gun. Jackal gira la perilla de su arma hasta el extremo opuesto y luego se dispone a disparar a Jean. Jackal: ¡Icicle Gatling gun! Capitulo 234: Esa arma es peligrosa La Frosty Gun de Jackal comienza a brillar de color azul y luego comienza a disparar carámbanos a una velocidad aterradora como si se trataran de las balas de una ametralladora. Jean se ve obligado a arrojarse al suelo para no ser alcanzado por estas y desde ahí, logra ver como una silla que se encontraba en el mismo camino es destrozada al ser atravesada por los afilados proyectiles de hielo. Jean: ¡Maldición, eso estuvo cerca! Jackal:'' ¡Freeze Beam!'' Jackal vuelve a disparar el torrente helado, que esta vez va con más potencia y mucho más rápido que antes, logrando alcanzar uno de los brazos de Jean, mandándolo disparado contra la pared y dejándolo pegado por el hielo que se genera a su alrededor. Jean: ¡Aghhh, maldición! Mia y Big Bird: ¡Jean! Jackal: Jajajaja Te tengo. Jean: ¡No...no es... así! Usando pura fuerza bruta, Jean libera su brazo de la restricción de hielo y sale a atacar a Jackal, nuevamente transformándose en su forma híbrida. Jean: ¡Ara Werfen! Jackal: ¡Icicle Gatling Gun! Jackal intenta atacarlo nuevamente con sus carámbanos pero esta vez Jean logra mantenerse transformado más tiempo y los esquiva para luego darle una poderosa tacleada en el estomago, sacandole los muslos de pato que acababa de comer y enviándolo unos metros para atrás, mientras que Jean se retorna nuevamente a su forma humana. Jean: ¿Quién tiene a quien ahora, imbécil? Jackal se enfurece por lo sucedido, no exactamente por el golpe sino por haberle hecho vomitar sus adorados muslos de pato, así que su actitud normalmente despreocupada se va desvaneciendo. Jackal: ¡Pagarás por eso! ¡Cold to the bone! Mia: ¡Jean,cuidado! Big Bird: ¡Cuidado, cuidado! Jean: ¡...! Jackal se cubre la boca y la nariz con la piel de oso que usualmente lleva sobre los hombros lo que alerta a Jean, luego su arma genera un destello enceguecedor seguido por una poderosa explosión de hielo que congela todo lo que tiene a un radio de tres metros y enfría notablemente el aire alrededor. Jean de milagro esquiva el impacto inicial, pero los carámbanos que la suceden alcanzan a rasgarle la piel de la mejilla así como parte de su abrigo y una de sus botas. Jackal: ¡''Cold to the bone!'' Jackal repite su ataque en varias ocasiones, agotando notablemente a Jean por esquivarlas y por tener que respirar el aire helado que producen. Jean: ¡Maldición, esa arma es peligrosa! Pero es entonces cuando Jean se da cuenta de algo. Jean: ¡Eso es! ¡debí enfocarme en el arma en lugar de él! El joven capitán observa el arma un momento antes de que Jackal vuelva a dispararle, notando en específico una manguera que sale de esta y sonriendo al tener una idea. Jackal: ¡Muere! Jean: (Espero que esto funcione) ¡Ara Teil: Hand! ¡Schlitz! Jackal se dispone a dispararle una vez más pero Jean súbitamente se abalanza sobre él y transforma únicamente su brazo derecho en una garra de guacamayo para luego cortar la manguera de la pistola. Jackal no parece notarlo y cree que el ataque de su rival ha fallado, por lo que le sonríe con sorna y se prepara para dispararle aprovechando que lo tiene cerca. Jackal: ¡Ja, fallaste! Pero al accionar el gatillo, la explosión gélida sale por la manguera cortada en lugar del cañón, mandando a Jackal disparado al otro lado del cuarto con la mitad derecha del cuerpo totalmente congelada. Este intenta escapar desesperadamente, mientras patalea con el brazo y la pierna que le quedan libres, pero le es imposible siquiera hablar como es debido, por lo que solo puede ver con impotencia como Jean de dirige hacía el una vez más. Jean: Yo nunca falló... Jackal: ¡Goh, ehperra! (¡No, espera!) Y acto seguido, Jean le da un puñetazo que lo libera del hielo y lo deja totalmente inconsciente. Capitulo 235: ¿De quién estaría hablando? En Cool Land, Eunice esta sentada en su pórtico con la cabeza gacha mientras sigue sosteniendo el gorro que tejió para Flake. Debido a que las alarmas fueron deshabilitadas, varios hombres montan guardia para ver si Jackal o sus hombres vuelven a atacar, y es entonces cuando uno de ellos logra visualizar un barco andando por la nieve. Guardia: ¡Maldición! ¡Jackal esta aquí! Gente del pueblo: ¡Escondanse! ¡Corran! Pero tras dar un mejor vistazo al barco con unos prismáticos, el guardia se da cuenta de que no son Jackal ni sus hombres los que van a bordo. Guardia: ¡Esperen, esos son...! A bordo del navío van los del Ave Azul, los cuales se lo han robado para llevar todas las personas que habían sido secuestradas de vuelta al pueblo. Al ver esto, el terror de las personas se transforma en júbilo y salen a recibirá sus familiares y amigos que había sido cautivos. Eunice: ¡Flake! Flake: ¡Abuela! El muchacho corre a abrazar a su abuela y esta le responde el abrazo con toda la fuerza de sus años ante la mirada alegre de los Piratas del Ave Azul, particularmente la de Jean y James. Eunice: Gracias, muchas gracias. Los piratas simplemente asienten con una sonrisa. Pronto, se corre la voz de que Jackal y su hombres han sido derrotados por ellos, acabando con su reinado de terror sobre Cool Land, por lo que el pueblo organiza una gran fiesta para celebrar que dura todo el día y toda la noche de la que el grupo toma parte con entusiasmo. Al día siguiente, el Log Pose ya se ha cargado por lo que deciden marchar hacía su siguiente destino, despidiendose de Flake y Eunice en la entrada del pueblo. Eunice: Les deseo un muy buen viaje, queridos muchachos. Angélique: Gracias, Eunice-san. Flake: Gracias de nuevo por salvarme el trasero. Eunice: No seas malhablado, Flake. Flake: ok, lo siento, abuela. Jean: Jeje, no fue nada. Flake: Vuelvan cuando quieran. Eunice: Siempre serán bienvenidos, aqui. Los Piratas finalmente se retiran y se dirigen en paz hacía el Ocean Spirit mientras que Eunice y su nieto regresan tranquilamente a su casa. Al llegar al pórtico, Flake ve un periódico tirado en la nieve junto a varios carteles de Se Busca y va a recogerlos, sorprendiéndose al ver fotografías de sus salvadores entre estos. Eunice: ¿Qué es eso, Flake? Flake: Ahm... nada importante, abuela. Eunice: Ya veo. Entra a la casa, hijo. Es hora de almorzar. Flake: Si, Abuela. El muchacho arroja los carteles a la basura, mientras sonríe para si mismo. Flake: (Parece que tenía razón sobre ellos). Mientras tanto, el Ocean Spirit navega hacía su nuevo objetivo con sus tripulantes comentando sobre lo sucedido. Jean: Fue toda una aventura , ¿no? Bert: Si, fue divertido. James: Pero hay algo que aun me molesta. Katrina: ¿Qué cosa? James: ¿Quién era esa mujer que mencionó Flake ? Según él, estaba haciendo tratos con Jackal pero nunca encontramos a nadie con su descripción. Evangeline: Además, otro de los hombres de Jackal menciono algo de un negocio que estaban haciendo con otra organización. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Angélique: Creo que era...Water Ivy... Horas antes''... en la base de la montaña...'' Frost Bite, el cual sigue bastante apaleado por su batalla contra Evangeline intenta hablar con la Emisaria de Water Ivy, la cual se dispone a retirarse del lugar tras ver el resultado de las cosas. Frost Bite: ¡Por favor, señorita! ¡espere! ¡Aun podemos mantener el trato! Emisaría: Es evidente que no, ahora aléjese de mi. Frost Bite: Pero... Emisaría: ¡Que se aleje! La mujer alza una pierna y súbitamente Frost Bite cae muerto con un agujero de bala en la frente, mientras que un charco de sangre comienza a crecer sobre el suelo. ????: Vaya, ¿no crees que te pasaste un poco? Detrás de la emisaria, aparece un hombre elegantemente ataviado con un abrigo que observa la situación apoyado contra una pared. Al verlo, la emisaria se pone altanera. Emisaria: ¿Donde demonios has estado? Se supone que llegarías hace horas. Hombre: Hubo un asunto urgente que atender. ¿Y el trato? Emisaria: No hay trato. El nuevo socio no estuvo a la altura de la situación y dejo que unos tipos lo arruinaran todo. Hombre: ¿Qué tipos? La mujer le pasa unos carteles de recompensa y este los observa con atención. Hombre: ¿Son los mismos tipos que tiraron la operación con los del Abismo? Emisaria: Si. Hay que informar a la jefa. 400px Acto seguido, la mujer saca un interruptor de su bolsillo y lo acciona, haciendo volar la base tras ellos mientras que estos se van del lugar. Hombre: A ella no le va a gustar nada.... Categoría:Arcos de Darkarchangel